Fly on the Wall
by Simon920
Summary: Molly accidently overhears Brian and Justin...


Title: Fly on the Wall

Author: Simon

Pairing: Justin/Brian and Molly

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Molly overhears the boys

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Yes

Feedback: Hell, yes. 

**Fly on the Wall**

Usually when Molly got home from school her mother was there to greet her. She would ask her about how her day had gone, how had the spelling test been or would she like a snack and what about her math homework. Today she knew that the house would be empty because Mom had to attend some boring realtor's seminar about changes in mortgage rates or something equally deadly.

Well, that was OK. Sometimes she liked having the house to herself for a few hours. She could watch whatever she wanted on TV or put the music up really loud or eat whatever she found in the kitchen—not like they ever had much junk food. Mom was way too worried about her weight for that, not that she had to be. She still could wear her old clothes from when she was in college and high school.

It used to bother her that no one ever thought about her as a person, she was just Molly. The youngest, the girl, Justin's little sister, the one who was easy, who didn't get in trouble.

That had become even more true the last year or so, him being gay, the whole thing with Brian and then the bashing. She might as well have not existed. That sounded like she was mad about it or something, in fact she wasn't. She liked being on her own and since Justin had moved out, she had Mom pretty much to herself. She liked that, it was almost like being an only child, except that Mom still spent a lot of time worrying about Justin. She didn't care if Justin liked boys and she liked Brian, too. The whole thing with Dad leaving and the divorce sucked, but it wasn't like she was the only kid she knew who came from a broken home.

Well, whatever. It made her life easier overall. The scenes constant were getting tired. No biggie.

She dumped her books on the counter, pulled out a can of coke, opened the bag of chips she's saved from lunch and went into the living room to check her e-mail. Mom had insisted that the computer be where she could keep an eye on what was happening with it. That was when she looked over and saw Justin's ugly green jacket with that stupid cream-colored strip on one side tossed on the couch. What had possessed him to buy that? It was skag. You'd think that living with Brian, some if his good taste in clothes would have rubbed off. Apparently not.

Oh well. It wasn't her problem. It wasn't like she had to be seen with him or anything.

Brian's jacket was here too; the leather one he wore all the time, the one with the Hugo Boss label. He looked amazing in it.

Of course, Brian would look amazing in anything.

What a waste he was gay. Well, as long as he and Justin stayed together, at least she could look at him when they were together.

OK, they were obviously around here somewhere, but she didn't hear anything and they had to be inside since it was way too cold to be outside without their coats.

They were probably upstairs screwing.

They were always doing that. Well, not here, of course. OK, she hadn't actually seen them or anything and Justin had never really said any thing about that kind of thing—but she saw the look on his face when he looked at Brian or talked about him. Mom saw it too. She was getting to be alright with it—well, better than she had been, but Dad still wasn't anywhere ready to deal.

Mom would have a fit if she knew they were doing it in her house, especially if she found out that Molly had been there while they were going at it together.

Oh boy. What to do?

Well, OK, look—maybe they weren't actually—you know. Maybe they were just looking at Justin's old computer for some reason or getting some of his things to move them to the loft. Maybe they came over to surprise the two of them for dinner. There could be a lot of reasons why they were here. Lots and lots of reasons. The thing to do was to check.

She took her shoes off and walked up the stairs as quietly as she could—no point in being stupid, here.

The door to Justin's old room was mostly closed but there was maybe an inch and a half of opening where she could look in straight to the bed.

OK, there they were.

They were there together and it looked like they didn't have any clothes on. They were both sort of half lying on the bed with their arms around each other and they were kissing. Really kissing, slow and she thought that she could see their tongues, but it was hard to tell. She saw Brian sort of push Justin back so that he was lying down and then Brian was kissing his throat and she saw his hand working up and down his chest down to where his—thing was. Brian was sort of on top of Justin and she could see his ass. Talk about too much information.

Gross. They were, they were going to do it while she was in the house with them.

God, how was she ever going to look at them again with out blushing? What if they really had come over to have dinner with her and Mom? How was she going to sit at the table and just eat dinner and talk like everything was normal when she had seen Brian's ass and watched him going for Justin's weenie?

As quietly as she could, she snuck back down the stairs and put a DVD in the machine. She figured that when they were finished doing—what they would be doing they would hear the movie and know that they weren't alone anymore.

Hoping that it might take her thoughts off what she had just seen, she got her backpack from the kitchen and started on her math homework. Romeo and Juliet, the good version, the one with Leonard Whiting and Olivia Hussey, played in the background. It didn't help that her ears were straining to catch any stray sounds—and were succeeding. The occasional moans and groans, along with the steady thumping were enough to set her teeth on edge.

Twenty minutes later, with no math finished, the phone rang. It was her friend, Laurie, asking about the English assignment. Immediately the first thing out of Molly's mouth was "You're so not going to believe what is going on. This is just incredibly weird." After spilling the deal that was going on upstairs, the two girls began speculating just what, exactly, the two men were actually doing to one another.

OK, they had both caught their parents doing it. Probably every kid in the world does at one time or another, but this was just so—weird.

Just as they were giggling about the idea of who would put what where, Molly heard steps coming down the stairs, just one set of footsteps. Turning, she saw Brian looking at her from the living room doorway as casual as if he had just taken a walk in the park.

"Hello, Molly. We didn't know that you had gotten home."

"Hey, Brian. Is Justin here, too?" Like, duh, you think?

"He'll be down in a minute, he's just taking a shower."

She nodded. What do you say? You think you need a shower, too? "What are you guys doing here?"

He came around the couch, sitting on the far end and glancing at the TV screen. "We were doing some things in this part of town today and Justin thought that your Mom could use a night off from cooking. You want to come out to dinner with us?"

"Yeah, sure." This was too weird. OK, she might as well try to work with this. "Hey, Brian, are you any good at math?"

That seemed to surprise him. Good, now they were even. "I'm OK. You need help?"

"Mom is hopeless and Justin can't count higher than his fingers and toes."

"I've noticed." Brian was the one who had talked to the bank about Jen's mortgage, getting her the best deal.

The next few minutes were spent understanding multiplying polynomials. To Molly's surprise, Brian seemed to know as much about them as her teacher did. He explained them to her so that they made sense.

"Did you get really good grades?"

"I did alright." That was just so typical a Brian answer.

"You were on the honor roll, weren't you?"

"Yeah" He smiled right at her. "And I was Varsity in two sports."

"I figured that you were one of them." She stared eating what was left of the chips. "Did you have to work at school or was it really easy for you?"

"Both. It was easy, but I worked." He paused for a second. "I needed grades that would get me a scholarship, so I worked."

Brian had needed a scholarship? "Were you poor or something? I thought that you grew up around here."

Justin came down the stairs, joining them sitting next to Brian, pressing their legs together. "My parents wouldn't pay for college, so I had to find a way to do it myself."

"But you did it."

"Yeah."

She kept picturing them the way they were a little while ago upstairs and she kept hearing the same sounds like she would sometimes hear faintly through the walls from her parents room.

Too strange.

Justin had taken Brian's hand, just like it was the most natural thing in the world. She noticed that they exchanged a look and Brian got up, leaving the room.

"Hey, Mol? Did you see or hear anything?"

She just sort of blushed.

"I kinda thought so. I'm sorry. We didn't think that you'd come home when you did. We wouldn't have done anything if we'd known."

"You love him, don't you?"

He nodded, smiling, happy.

"It's OK." She was obviously embarrassed.

"...Has Mom said anything to you about this sort of thing?"

"You mean sex? I know about that from health class." She hesitated. "You use one of those things, right? A rubber? It's dangerous if you don't."

"Yeah, every time. We're careful and we're both healthy. I've been checked and so has Brian."

"Are you OK with this? I mean with me and Brian?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I like Brian, but isn't it strange to be with someone who's so much older? I mean, he's almost as old as Dad."

Justin laughed, but kindly. "Don't let him hear you say that." He chose his words. "I don't care about that, not really. I love him and he loves me and that—amazes me. You've no idea what it's like to walk in the door after a day of classes and work and know that someone is waiting for you on the other side. It's like the best thing in the world."

"Mom is usually waiting for me, but I know what you mean."

"You will, and it won't be that long."

"Is it strange to be with a man? I mean, I can't imagine what it would be like to kiss another girl."

"Brian's a really good kisser."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Mol? Don't tell Mom, OK?"

"Justin, I'm not stupid."

He was about to answer her when they heard the door opening in the kitchen and Jennifer's voice followed by Brian's. They both came into the living room. Jen crossing over to kiss Justin's cheek.

"Brian says that you two are treating us to dinner and it's our choice. Where would you like to eat, sweetie?" She was looking at Molly. She didn't care.

"That steak place we've been talking about trying?" She knew that Brian liked steak and he made Justin happy so she wanted to pick a place he'd like.

She looked up at him and smiled.

And he returned it.

4/14/03

11


End file.
